Blog użytkownika:Wedkarski/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z Mrats
Wikianie, Jak zwykle w sobotę, przedstawiam Wam kolejny wywiad. Tym razem na moje pytania odpowiadała Mrats, założycielka Kraina lodu Wiki. Miłego czytania! ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/1/14/5353388.png ---- ; Witaj w Wikianinie od kuchni! Opowiedz coś o sobie. : Witam http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. Cóż, jestem Mrats i jestem założycielką Kraina lodu Wiki. Ogólnie na Wikii jestem od grudnia 2012. Gustuję w filmach animowanych, dlatego też można mnie spotkać na wikiach o takiej właśnie tematyce. Oczywiście, filmy aktorskie też lubię, a także chętnie biorę się za czytanie http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. ; Czym zajmujesz się w wolnym czasie? : Jeżeli takowy posiadam, ponieważ przez szkołę mam go niestety coraz mniej, to lubię posiedzieć z jakąś dobrą książką, oglądać te bardziej wartościowe filmy czy też seriale bądź wyjść gdzieś od czasu do czasu z przyjaciółkami http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. ; Skąd pochodzi Twój nick i avatar? : Mój nick nie ma swojej własnej historii. Kiedyś przyszedł mi on do głowy i pomyślałam, że go użyję. Co do avatara – często on się zmienia; naprawdę, bardzo często. Trudno mi więc określić skąd one wszystkie pochodzą, ale najczęściej są to moje ulubione postacie z filmów, seriali, bądź książek http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, moje avatary są tym, na co w danym czasie mam tzw. fazę. ; Na jakiej wiki otrzymałaś uprawnienia po raz pierwszy? : Na Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Wiki. Była to jednocześnie pierwsza wiki, na której się pojawiłam. Jednak poprosiłam o odebranie uprawnień ze względu na moją małą aktywność jak i innych administratorów tejże wiki. ; Początki nie są idealne, Ty z pewnością pamiętasz swoje. Jaką radę przekazałabyś nowemu użytkownikowi na start? : Jejku, moje początki… ledwo pamiętam http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png. Mogę tylko polecić edytowanie. W ten sposób nauczyłam się paru rzeczy i mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zadowolona z efektów http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. ; Co sądzisz o najnowszych rozszerzeniach wprowadzanych przez Wikię? : O najnowszych rozszerzeniach nie wiem zbyt wiele. Niestety, przestałam to śledzić. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że jak chciałam wypróbować VisualEditor, wprowadził mnie nieco w zamieszanie http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png. ; Co jeszcze trzeba zmienić w Wikii? : Cóż, jestem takim użytkownikiem, który może się przystosować do zmian. Jedyne co bym chciała, aby się zmieniło, to kompletny brak bugów, ale to już złudne marzenia. One zawsze będą i nic się na to nie poradzi http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. ; Jaka skórka: Oasis czy Monobook? : Zdecydowanie Oasis. Może po prostu się przyzwyczaiłam http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png? ; Co powoduje, że mimo całego czasu, który spędziłaś na Wikii, wciąż masz ochotę do przebywania tutaj? : Wciąż mam ochotę do przebywania na Wikii ze względu na ludzi. Zauważyłam, że wielu jest bardzo miłych. Oczywiście, zdarzają się i ci drudzy, ale… no i jakoś tak na razie nie mam po prostu ochoty na opuszczanie Wikii. Trudno mi się rozstać http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png. ; Czym powinna wyróżniać się dobra wiki? Co byś poradziła początkującemu administratorowi? : Myślę, że znaczenie w jakości wiki przejmuje wygląd, jak i same artykuły. Uważam, że każda dobra wikia powinna mieć dobrze napisane artykuły, nieważne czy będzie ich 100, czy 1000 – nie ilość się liczy, ale jakość http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. Osobiście zwracam też uwagę na wygląd. To on zazwyczaj bardziej przyciąga, więc o to też warto zadbać. Jeśli chodzi o radę dla początkujących administratorów: lepiej jest zachowywać się na równi z innymi użytkownikami, nie wywyższać się http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png. ; Co sądzisz o społeczności Wikii? Dostrzegasz w niej jakieś szczególne zalety? : Ja przebywam głównie na swojej wiki, a tam, jeśli Ci się nudzi, zawsze można wejść na czat i pośmiać się z innymi. Jest to według mnie wielki atut. ; Czy sądzisz, że Wikia zmierza w dobrym kierunku? : Myślę, że chcąc dogodzić użytkownikom, to tak – zmierza w dobrym kierunku. ; Czy chcesz kogoś pozdrowić? : Pozdrawiam wszystkich użytkowników. Tutejszych, na Kraina lodu Wiki, jak wszelkich innych http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png. ; Dzięki za udzielenie wywiadu! : To ja dziękuję http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. ---- I tym samym kończy się mój wywiad z Mrats. Na następny wywiad zapraszam już w najbliższą sobotę, a przeprowadzi go nie kto inny niż Pio387. Nowych kandydatów do wywiadu można zgłaszać tutaj. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach